Various communication systems may utilize single transmission path communications or multiple transmission path communications (e.g., Multiple Input Multiple Output “MIMO” communications). In such systems, a system resource manager may allocate frequency and time bandwidth for various communications. Such frequency and time bandwidth may, for example, comprise characteristics of frequency allocation, time allocation, code allocation, hopping sequence allocation, or any combination thereof.
Various communication systems may also comprise and utilize multiple antennas for communication. For example MIMO communication systems may utilize a plurality of spatially displaced antennas for communication between systems. MIMO communication systems utilize spatial diversity provided by multiple antennas and favorable multipath conditions to improve communication between systems.
However, present communication systems fail to utilize the spatial diversity of multi-antenna communication systems to efficiently allocate and utilize limited bandwidth resources. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.